<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlit, Shining Star by yoshuji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632688">Moonlit, Shining Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshuji/pseuds/yoshuji'>yoshuji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Getting Together, I'm sorry @ rest of svt I love you all very much, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mostly Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, There is a Tiny Bit of Angst, all the skz members make an appearance, bc I love them too much and I'm unstoppable, lee chan dino appears too, seungkwanie and vernonie are here too!, yoon jeonghan is mentionned tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshuji/pseuds/yoshuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jihoon gets lost at night during his very first alone trip abroad, he meets a stranger. The stranger dances on abandoned rooftops and the moon smiles at him. He's a star.<br/>Jihoon can't help but feel drawn to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlit, Shining Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO<br/>I think my best rhythm is a work a year lmao<br/>ANYWAY this is something I've been writing for a whole year (this just means I'm slow af) and I finished it not so long ago so pls have it<br/>skz are in there bc I can't help myself and the fact that it <i>could</i> create some slight confusion didn't seem enough to stop me, well I'm not sorry<br/>No one beta-ed this thing, apart from word's autocorrect, bc I like to live in danger even though english is NOT my first language, pls bare with me and my weird worded sentences :(<br/>Rated T because of two (2) curse words</p><p>Now onto the story, have a nice read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon fell backwards on the hotel bed, heaving a loud and tired sigh. The clock on the wall was blaring the hour gap between the Korean time his watch still displayed, and the sunny west coast end of afternoon he could see through his window. He felt absolutely exhausted but his chest was bubbling with excitement, thinking about the seminary starting tomorrow. The young man rolled on his stomach, catching his phone and checking his messages. Seeing his empty inbox, he decided to just send a little text to Seungcheol, informing him he arrived well.</p><p>Jihoon just landed in LA a few hours ago, having gotten an invite to a prestigious three-day-seminary with worldwide known compositors and producers. Jihoon had been professionally producing for a few years already and became a good reference in Korea, his many clients never failing to compliment his work. When Jihoon saw the invite, he couldn't believe his luck, knowing it was a very asked event and many of his colleagues dreamt to be able to go at least once. It was a great opportunity to learn new things with artists he valued a lot, and he wouldn't miss it for anything.</p><p>It also was his first time alone in a foreign country, and he felt a bit anxious since his English was still a little timid. Seungcheol, his boyfriend, was supposed to come with him but he had a last minute schedule and had to cancel the trip, leaving Jihoon to wander on his own in the city of angels. Jihoon almost gave up on the seminary but he was so glad he didn't. LA was beautiful, his hotel room was comfortable and thinking about the next three days made him almost forget how lonely he first felt when he entered the departing plane in Korea.</p><p>As Seungcheol wasn't answering after a few minutes, Jihoon decided to get himself something to eat and try to get some sleep before the long day that awaited him tomorrow. He grinned as he watched himself in the big mirror in front of the bed. This was definitely the best opportunity of his life.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Two days in and Jihoon still felt goosebumps whenever any of the guest composers took the microphone to make an intervention. So far, he had the chance to participate to four workshops including three with composers he knew, admired and loved. He made sure to sit in every conference, even if it meant skipping lunch, diligently taking notes and pictures of the powerpoints presented.</p><p>Also two days in and Seungcheol was answering to less and less of his texts. Jihoon found it quite abnormal but he knew his boyfriend was alright since he could still see him posting on Instagram. Sadly, Jihoon was so busy with the seminary that he had little to no time to actually properly sit and worry about the lack of communication between him and his boyfriend. His mind was so full of everything he was learning day after day that there was no place for the reality of this issue to settle in.</p><p>He told himself the other was busy and then decided to think about it again later as the conference on the story of gospel music was about to start.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>On the third day, just after the last conference, as Jihoon was about to go in the big hall where the last meeting would take place, he got a text from Seungcheol. At first he didn't pay attention to it because he was looking at the daily schedule stuck on a wall, trying to see how many time he would have between this last meeting and the buffet in the evening, where he would have the opportunity to approach the guests he hadn't seen a lot these last three days. But then his phone buzzed again in his hand and he raised his eyes just in time to see the message Seungcheol sent.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry.</em>
</p><p>Jihoon’s eyebrows furrowed confusedly. Why was Seungcheol saying sorry?</p><p>The staff started ushering the attendants inside the room and Jihoon had to find somewhere to sit before he could look again at his phone. He didn't know why but he felt like something bad was happening and he unknowingly started biting his lip nervously, his thumb hovering over his phone screen.</p><p>He had half the mind to ignore it and focus on what was happening in front of him but the curiosity was tugging at his brain. When he finally opened his and Seungcheol’s conversation, he felt like everything around him blurred out. He read it a first time, blinked and read it again, not really understanding the words.</p><p>
  <em>Jihoon I can't do this anymore, I think we should call it off.</em><br/>
<em>Sorry.</em>
</p><p>He stayed stoic, impassible, his face showing no emotions.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry.</em>
</p><p>Jihoon took a deep breath. Read it again.</p><p>This didn't make sense. The words didn't make any sense. He and Seungcheol were doing well. Jihoon shook his head and turned his phone off, heaving a shaky breath. His eyes were glued to his hands and his brain seemed like it shut off. All exterior sounds slid on him like he was made of glass. He looked quickly around him, the woman holding the mic had her lips moving but Jihoon only perceived muffled sounds, his mind was racing.</p><p>After a while, when everyone got up, Jihoon also stood up and started for the exit, taking a taxi and going back to the hotel. Once there, he fell down on the bed, looked at his phone again and rolled onto his side. He felt a headache coming his way so he got up and quickly went inside the bathroom to take a shower.</p><p>
  <em>I can't do this anymore.</em>
</p><p>Well Jihoon couldn't either, what the heck was happening to his head? He winced as he got under the hot water, feeling his head thumping. He closed his eyes, tried to relax, tried to shut his too loud thoughts. But Seungcheol's words were waltzing behind his eyes, they were almost singing bitterly in his ears.</p><p>Jihoon got dressed, went back down to take a taxi and got out in front of the building where the seminary took place these last three days. People were flowing in, well dressed, laughing, and Jihoon suddenly felt sick. He frowned, turned back and started walking the streets without knowing where he was going.</p><p>It was only after twenty minutes or so that he realized that first, he was lost. Second, he had been steadily crying for a while now and third, he was thirsty. It was dark already and when he patted his pockets he also understood that he left his wallet and his phone at the hotel, only having his room card with him.</p><p>When it finally fully settled in that he actually had no idea how to go back, he sat on the edge of the curb, next to a closed little shop and started crying harder.</p><p>This day sucked.</p><p>And Seungcheol broke up with him out of nowhere. That was what his texts meant.</p><p>Everything sucked.</p><p>Jihoon knew he had to get up and search for someone who could give him information about his location and probably also directions so he could go back to the hotel, but he felt so exhausted. He was thinking he maybe didn't want to go back. At all. Maybe he could hide here forever and miss his plane and never hear about Seungcheol ever again.</p><p>"Hey now, is everything okay?"</p><p>Jihoon lifted his head up to find a young man staring at him, concern etching his face. He had a beautiful face, Jihoon thought as he tried to wipe his tears away to see him more properly. The boy crouched down in front of him, making his dangling earrings and his small star pendant glint in the light of the moon. He rummaged a little through his pockets before holding paper tissues out. Jihoon took them, muttering a small "thank you" between two sniffles.</p><p>"My name is Soonyoung." The stranger said while looking at him. "Are you waiting for something here?"</p><p>Jihoon cleared his throat a little before croaking out, "I'm lost."</p><p>Soonyoung hummed, analyzing his face. "You look sad. Is it because you're lost?"</p><p>Jihoon slowly shook his head, keeping his eyes on the boy in front of him.</p><p>"Do you want to go back?"</p><p>The young producer hesitated a little before shaking his head again. Soonyoung then flashed him a bright smile. "How about you come with me for a while?"</p><p>Soonyoung got back up and stretched his hand towards Jihoon. Jihoon cross-eyed his opened palm, suddenly wary.</p><p>"I'm not going to kidnap you I promise," Soonyoung bit back a laugh. "But you look like you need a nice, warm meal. How about instant ramen?" Soonyoung chuckled at the way Jihoon's eyes lit up. "That looks like hunger in your eyes, to me."</p><p>Jihoon sniffled one last time before taking Soonyoung's hand.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>They walked silently for a few minutes, letting the calm of the night surround them. It was a bit cold but Soonyoung's hand, who hadn't let go of his, was warm. The streets they were walking in were empty, save for a few stray cats and some people hurriedly making their way probably to their home. Jihoon was looking all around him, taking in the small shops that were still open at this hour and the little buildings sheltering families.</p><p>As they entered a new part of the neighborhood, food smell began to invade the streets, reminding Jihoon of home. And true enough, he started seeing stalls with signs written in hangul, big pots boiling with what looked like delicious dishes he knew too well.</p><p>He looked up to Soonyoung, who was taller than him, curiosity filling his chest. "Are you... Korean?" he asked hesitantly.</p><p>Soonyoung smiled again as he switched languages to answer, "Yeah, are you too?"</p><p>Jihoon nodded, feeling a bit relieved. What were the odds for him to meet someone speaking Korean when he lost himself in that big city? "It's weird, I've been hearing English all these last four days and I felt like I couldn't really properly express myself, so it makes me really happy to know you're Korean."</p><p>Soonyoung laughed brightly, and Jihoon stared at him, at how the light of the small shops was embracing the side of his face, creating shadows and reliefs.</p><p>"Let's eat something, our night has just started." He said, a glint of mischief in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung was leading him by the hand again, after they finished their meal. He didn't say where they were going, but Jihoon wasn't afraid. They were straying from the noise of the city and Jihoon could see the big buildings get fewer and fewer. Instead, they were now walking in small streets illuminated by the moonlight, a few cars passing by, with the calm that came with escapades made at night when everyone around them was already sleeping.</p><p>"I've been exploring this city a lot. And I discovered magic places." Soonyoung whispered in the silence.</p><p>Jihoon looked at him, as Soonyoung shot him his smile that created little wrinkles at the corner of his eyelids and it looked like his eyes completely disappeared. Jihoon felt something tugging at his lips, the beginning of a smile, too.</p><p>"Look here." Soonyoung gave a little nod of the head to their left.</p><p>And Jihoon found himself in a street full of tiny and comfy boutiques, their windows displaying various objects. But what felt ethereal, was the small lightbulbs hung above their heads, shining on the glass displays, and making the street look just out of a fairytale. It sprinkled and glinted and Jihoon walked slowly, observing his reflection glowing in the windows around him. It was so simple and yet Jihoon felt wonder fill his chest as he spun around on the pavement, looking everywhere.</p><p>His gaze fell back to Soonyoung, smiling at him. Jihoon felt himself smile for real too. "It's beautiful." He mumbled for himself.</p><p>"Right?" Soonyoung came closer to him, taking his hand again. "I have something else to show you."</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>They walked through the streets, Soonyoung showing Jihoon small places that looked hidden to the world, like they were the only privileged ones to be able to see them. The small shop where a porcelain ballerina was spinning endlessly, the old bookshop seemingly holding the most well-kept secrets in the world.</p><p>Then they arrived to an ancient brick building having seemingly stood through generations and time, Jihoon could tell by the worn out color of its facade. Soonyoung pushed the door, letting them in before climbing the stairs. The building was completely empty and it seemed like it had been on fire if Jihoon looked at the holes he was seeing in the wooden floor, or the dark stains on the walls. But Soonyoung kept going up, full of confidence, just like he owned the place. He masterfully avoided the gaps in the floor before taking the stairs while Jihoon was walking carefully around them wondering if it would all collapse under him if he stepped on the wrong emplacement.</p><p>But then, they arrived on the rooftop. Soonyoung was already in the middle of it, looking at him expectantly. The cold wind was gently ruffling the taller man’s hair and making his shirt sway a bit as Jihoon got closer to him. The moon was on full display, lightening the rooftop and Soonyoung. He looked like he was glowing, he looked like he was magic. Everything around them was quiet and Jihoon could see the big buildings far away from where they were. He breathed slowly, trying to match the atmosphere surrounding them. He looked back to the buildings stretching towards the sky, where he supposed the seminary was ending. He had no idea of where it really was, but he knew he liked it better here with the beautiful stranger.</p><p>"This is my favorite place, I think. No one ever comes here, but the moon almost always keeps me company."</p><p>Jihoon wanted to ask so many questions. About how he came here to visit all these places, if he came alone. Where was his home? But he felt like he would disturb the peaceful state they were in. So he just let himself be overwhelmed by the beauty of the night, and by the beauty of the moon.</p><p>Suddenly Soonyoung started to dance, silently, quietly. Jihoon's eyes widened in wonder as he watched the man gracefully move his body around, on some music only he seemed to hear. He danced mindlessly like he was made for this, like his limbs knew what to do. And he was smiling, looking unreal. Jihoon blinked, wondering if he was dreaming. The moon was gracing Soonyoung by its light and it looked like it was watching over him, fondly, caringly.</p><p>But the more Soonyoung moved, the more he looked like he was himself shining, brightly, overshadowing everything else. He looked like he belonged to the sky, next to the moon.</p><p>He looked like a star.</p><p>And Jihoon suddenly felt so grateful to have met him. His eyes couldn't leave the silhouette in front of him, even when it abruptly stopped moving to look at him. And even as a part of him tried to stay glued to his spot, he found himself ineluctably attracted to the other man. Something was pulling him towards Soonyoung, he didn't know what but he was now standing in front of him, his eyes stuck to his face. And then Soonyoung took his hand, putting an arm around his waist. Jihoon almost instinctively grabbed his bicep, not leaving his eyes.</p><p>And Soonyoung smiled. And they started swaying. Swaying, swaying, spinning. Waltzing on the silent music nobody but the two of them seemed to hear and the steady rhythm of their feet on the ground.<br/>
Jihoon's heart was being filled, filled by the moonlight, and filled by his smile, his kind eyes. His mind took a picture of the deserted rooftops around them and the stars and the moon and the two people waltzing, dancing.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>When Jihoon woke up, he was in his hotel room. He looked around him, spotting his half unpacked suitcase, his phone on the floor next to it and his wallet on the bedside table. He sat, analyzing his room.</p><p>A great sadness clutched at his heart when he realized all there was left from last night was the star pendant necklace he found on the bed next to him. And his mind full of him. And nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Two days back in Korea.</p><p>Jihoon's apartment was empty when he came back. Seungcheol took all of his stuff away and left his key in the mailbox. There wasn't a note, there wasn't anything left of him. And weirdly, Jihoon wasn't thinking about it at all.</p><p>All he thought about was the boy dancing under the moonlight. And the only thing letting him know he hadn't dream that night was the pendant that didn't leave his neck since he found it.</p><p>He didn't feel like going back to work. He didn't feel like seeing anyone. So he decided to pretend he was sick because of the jetlag. It wasn't completely false, even if he barely felt the jetlag. But he felt the hole in his chest. He felt his heart crying out for the one he found, back there. He wondered if that was what love sickness felt like.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Life was going on. Jihoon was still a producer and he still had clients and he still loved what he was doing. He started meeting his friends again, started getting a new routine that didn't include Seungcheol anymore. He felt okay. It was a bit weird to go home without his boyfriend, to stop texting him, at the beginning. But now, he felt okay.</p><p>Today was an exciting day because he was meeting a rookie group for their new title track. It's been a while since Jihoon had to compose for an idol group but he felt ready to embrace this new challenge.</p><p>"Hiya Jihoon-hyung!" Seungkwan ran up to him in the company’s hallway, sporting a giant smile. "Guess who asked me to sing on their next album?" he sing-songed while wriggling his eyebrows.</p><p>"IU?"</p><p>"Err, not yet but that's still my long-term goal. Anyways, it's not IU! It's this new drama going out soon! Everyone is already in love with the books and I can't believe I get to sing on the main soundtrack." Seungkwan started rambling, making Jihoon smile.</p><p>Seungkwan was one of the singers at the company Jihoon worked for. He was a bubbly kid, bringing a good mood wherever he went, which definitely helped Jihoon many times in the past.</p><p>"Well congratulations Kwanie."</p><p>"Thanks hyung. I guess since you're so proud of me, it means you're going to treat me after work?"</p><p>"Was it what you wanted all along?" Jihoon chuckled. "Okay. Bring Hansol or he'll whine in my ears that I don't love him anymore for the next three weeks."</p><p>"Yes, sir!"</p><p>Seungkwan ran in the other direction while Jihoon entered the meeting room where his intern was already sat in one of the chairs.</p><p>"Hi Chan," he smiled at the blonde-haired boy.</p><p>Chan was a trainee at the agency and was supposed to compose the songs of the group he would soon debut in. He was placed with Jihoon to learn more about producing and Jihoon had never seen someone as interested in everything he was doing as Bang Chan. "Hyung! We're going to work with someone else." The young man whispered, wincing.</p><p>"What's that face for?" Jihoon asked as he sat next to the kid.</p><p>"Well, they asked S.Coups sunbaenim to work with them too..."</p><p>Jihoon stiffened a bit, his hand flying up to touch his necklace, by automatism. Everyone knew Seungcheol and him were in a relationship and obviously everyone knew they broke up a few months ago. There were rumors about why it happened but even Jihoon, being the main concerned, did not know the reason for their sudden fallout. He took a big breath before shrugging. “It's okay. We're all professionals here, right?"</p><p>Chan hesitated a little, before nodding.</p><p>"It's fine Chan, I promise. We don't hate each other or anything."</p><p>Well that's what he was thinking, at least. He really hadn't talked to Seungcheol since the break-up, only crossing paths with him in the agency's building sometimes. S.Coups was a very busy rapper and so was Jihoon.</p><p>"Changbin said he has a new boyfriend." Chan whispered then he winced again, looking like he hadn't meant to say it.</p><p>Jihoon waited for the pang of hurt he would normally feel in his chest to happen, but it never came. "That's good for him, don't you think? I'm glad, Seungcheol really is a walking disaster most of the time so it's good he's having someone to watch after him."</p><p>Jihoon had to admit, he weirdly didn't care at all.</p><p>The door opened a few minutes later, letting the young group and their representants enter. They bowed and shouted their group’s name enthusiastically, startling Chan in the process. Jihoon smiled and shook each of their hands, his intern following suit.</p><p>Seungcheol appeared just as they were about to begin, apologizing profusely. Jihoon smiled at him and Seungcheol nodded awkwardly before sitting around the table.</p><p>"Well," the group's manager said. "Shall we start?"</p><p>Jihoon was trying to focus on backing up Chan who was exposing the ideas they had going for the song but he couldn't exactly ignore the not so subtle glances Seungcheol kept throwing his way. He sported the face he made when he had something to say and knew he couldn't hold it in. Jihoon diverted his attention back to the matter at hand, having mastered the art of having a selective focus after working all this time with non-stop talkers, aka Bang Chan, Seungkwan and Seokmin.</p><p>The meeting went on for a couple hours more before they were all mostly satisfied with the way the song was going. Jihoon stacked up his notes, putting them in his bag while Chan was chatting with one of the group's members, seemingly someone he met during his trainee days.</p><p>Seungcheol came next to him, looking red in the face and embarrassed. "Can we... talk outside for a moment?"</p><p>Jihoon looked at him, wondering what got him so worked up. "Sure." He still answered casually.</p><p>He shot a glance at Chan who was still talking with his friend and followed Seungcheol out of the room, in the hallway. The rapper took a big breath, before letting his arms go slump at his sides. Jihoon immediately started fiddling with the star pendant.</p><p>"I have a boyfriend."</p><p>Jihoon blinked a few times at him. "Uh... Yeah? Chan told me."</p><p>"Chan? How... Ah, Changbin." The rapper sighed defeatedly.</p><p>They stared at each other in silence, Seungcheol still embarrassed and Jihoon expecting what was coming next.</p><p>"Well, don't you have anything to say about it?"</p><p>Jihoon pointed a finger to himself, asking "me?" a bit surprised. Seungcheol looked pointedly at him.</p><p>"Sorry, but I don't understand how any of this would be my business." Jihoon said slowly.</p><p>"You're not sad or...?"</p><p>The small composer tilted his head to the side, confused. Seungcheol gaped at him. "Sorry it's just... I thought I should tell you, I don't know."</p><p>"Ah. Thank you for telling me, then."</p><p>The older nodded stiffly. Then he waved just as stiffly and made a complete turn to leave. Jihoon shrugged lightly, going back to his studio. He was happy he wasn't sad about Seungcheol anymore. And he had work to do.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>The song was over in a couple of weeks, Chan being of a great help. Jihoon really liked the kid, he was a hard-worker and Jihoon felt like he would certainly go far in his career. The song had been accepted a few days ago and Jihoon was now relaxing while working on personal projects. Chan was sometimes accompanying him but his debut date was approaching and he was having more and more things to do, more work to do, and it wasn’t rare to find him asleep in Jihoon's studio. Seungkwan kept saying he had a soft spot for the kid and it was true, he did.</p><p>This was one of these calm days, where Jihoon was working and Chan was sleeping soundly on the sofa. Jihoon heard the door open behind him and the other Chan of the company, Lee Chan ‘Dino’ as he liked to precise to anyone willing (or not) to listen to him, who also was a young apprentice choreographer entered Jihoon’s studio. Jihoon also had a soft spot for him, hence why he could enter so recklessly in the room, not even caring to knock at the door anymore.</p><p>"Hyung," Dino whispered after shooting a glance at the other Chan still asleep. "The song you made for the group is going to be choreographed by a guy outside the company and he asked if he could meet with you."</p><p>"Why? Does he want to change some things in the song?"</p><p>"He said he needed to talk with you about how you composed and wrote the track so he could get a better idea of what the choreography should be."</p><p>Jihoon raised his eyebrows. He knew some choreographers liked to meet the composer behind the song they were working on, but it was rare and it never happened to him.</p><p>"Uh yeah, alright. When should I meet him? Chan is going to be very busy these next few days, I don't think he can accompany me."</p><p>"Are you free tomorrow? I can tell him to come see you at the studio in the afternoon."</p><p>"Okay, I'll be there."</p><p>"Great, see you hyung!"</p><p>Dino gave him two enthusiastic thumbs up before going out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>The day after, Bang Chan was practicing with his members so Jihoon was alone in the studio. Lee Chan sent him a text earlier to assure him the choreographer would come and Jihoon took the opportunity to busy himself with some old songs while waiting for him.</p><p>He was fiddling with his necklace since the morning, having his hand always next to it. A track was filling the room and he didn't hear the knock on his door, nor did he hear the door opening and someone stepping in.</p><p>"So this is where you've been hiding?"</p><p>Jihoon's heart stopped when he finally heard the playful voice over the music his speakers were blasting. He immediately stopped the track and got up to face the newcomer, meeting small wrinkles at the edge of slanted eyes and a kind smile.</p><p>Soonyoung. His moonlight boy.</p><p>Jihoon all but gaped at him, wanting to maybe rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Soonyoung looked and felt exactly the same, his dangling earrings still catching the light. He wore a blue outfit that reminded Jihoon too much of the moon illuminating the deserted rooftop all those nights ago.</p><p>He almost tripped when he ran into his arms, smelling his particular scent, closing his eyes. He sighed in relief while his heart felt full again.</p><p>"It's good to see you again, Jihoon." Soonyoung murmured in his ear.</p><p>And the way Soonyoung pronounced his name made his head spin. Oh, Jihoon was struck.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you won't think I'm a creep but I googled you." Soonyoung said as Jihoon slurped his noodles next to him.</p><p>They were in a little shop not too far away from the company.</p><p>"I did too," Jihoon said after swallowing. "But I never found you."</p><p>"Well, I did find you," Soonyoung chuckled amusedly. "I knew you were Korean and when I got you back to your hotel room I saw your invitation for the seminary. All I had to do was search for a Lee Jihoon composing songs in Korea. I love your work by the way."</p><p>Jihoon blushed a little, mumbling a small “Thank you.”</p><p>"When I heard my new clients' song, I immediately thought about you. I'm glad I wasn't wrong."</p><p>Jihoon looked at Soonyoung already smiling brightly.</p><p>"Are you free tonight? There are a few things I want to show you."</p><p>Jihoon would never say no.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung was new. He was a fresh breeze, he was welcomed in Jihoon's routine. He took him on strolls in the evening, came knocking at the door of his studio when they both stayed late at the company to share stories of his trips around the world. He would thread his fingers in Jihoon’s hair like it’s nothing and madly blush when Jihoon would compliment his work.</p><p>He was goofy and funny. He was also very clumsy and embarrassingly adorable. Still, sometimes he felt unreal. Like he didn’t belong to this world. Celestial. A free spirit. With a stupid smile.</p><p>Jihoon was fascinated by the two sides of the man, like the two sides of a coin. He inspired him a lot and quickly the number of songs Jihoon wrote about the moonlight boy increased, songs he was keeping hidden in a corner of his hard-drive, hell-bent on never ever letting anyone listen to them.</p><p>Soonyoung was something else, definitely.</p><p>“Jihoon.” Soonyoung whispered as they were walking in the lonely streets, in the middle of the night.</p><p>Their hands were tightly clasped together, like they always were when they went exploring the city. Soonyoung always seemed to know the best parts of it, the little alcoves, the small streets and the big surprisingly abandoned fields in the middle of everything.</p><p>The moonlit rooftops where no one paid attention to them. Where it felt like they were the last two people on Earth, like in a dream. And where they could dance to the same song, the same song only the two of them could hear.</p><p>Jihoon thought about that song a lot. He thought about that song every time before falling asleep and every time Soonyoung smiled at him. It fascinated him, the way his heart would pick up on it like it was one of those old lullabies his parents sang to him when he was a kid. Strangely familiar.</p><p>Soonyoung stopped in front of a stairwell climbing along the side of a building, looking at Jihoon with a glint in his eyes. “Let’s go?” He asked as if Jihoon wasn’t ready to follow him around the whole world.</p><p>When they arrived on the rooftop, the full moon was reigning in the sky free of any clouds. Soonyoung brought Jihoon close to his chest, putting his arms around the smaller man. They started rocking together a little, Jihoon resting his head on Soonyoung’s soft jacket that smelled just like him. He closed his eyes, listening to the wind and to the small echoes of a city sound asleep.</p><p>“I think I’m going to do something really crazy.” Soonyoung mumbled against Jihoon’s hair.</p><p>Jihoon hummed curiously, almost falling asleep too with the movement Soonyoung was putting on both of their bodies.</p><p>“Jihoon…” Soonyoung slowly detached himself from the other, looking down at him with a serious expression etched on his face.</p><p>Jihoon looked up, immediately entranced by the moonlight reflecting in the boy’s eyes. Then Soonyoung gave him a crooked smile and one of his hands came to caress his hair, falling to the side of his face, holding gently Jihoon’s cheek. Soonyoung gazed intently at him, his breath fanning over Jihoon’s skin. He then frowned a little, before his smile came back again. “I’ve been thinking about kissing you for weeks.”</p><p>Jihoon gulped, blush rising slowly but surely on his face. He had too. Thought about Soonyoung’s lips. Also wrote one chorus about it and stopped because it made him blush too much.</p><p>“What are you doing to me?” Soonyoung whispered, his thumb caressing Jihoon’s cheek.</p><p>“You. You can kiss me.” Jihoon stuttered a little, nervousness seeping through his tone.</p><p>The dancer gave him a gummy smile before bending to connect their lips, not wasting any more time. Jihoon gripped his jacket and shivered when he felt Soonyoung’s other hand fall on his hip, fingers playing with the edge of his coat before finding their way under the layers of clothes to lightly tease his sensitive skin. Jihoon gasped in the kiss, making the other chuckle and tighten his hold on him. Their song, their silent song was filling the air.</p><p>Soonyoung was nightly escapades in quiet restaurants and empty studios. And when, later, Soonyoung was dancing on the wooden floor of a secret dance studio, as Jihoon was still touching his lips trying to remember how their kiss felt, he realized something. His heartbeat told him, while Soonyoung was gracefully moving to the sound of their silent song, almost shining even more than the bright lamp on the ceiling.</p><p>Soonyoung was one of those. One of those that were hanging in the sky at night and that sparkled people with dreams and hopes and shimmered brightly.</p><p>Jihoon was in love with a star.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung was warm where Jihoon was cold. He had warm hands and warm feet too, and Jihoon kept clinging to him, putting his frozen limbs on his when they slept holding each other tight. Soonyoung was unique and now he was also familiar. He wasn’t as mysterious as before, and Jihoon could see his initial awe be slowly replaced by fondness as months were passing by, the one you get when you see someone you know through and through.</p><p>Jihoon recognized Soonyoung’s way of driving, what he liked to eat and where he liked to go to be at peace. His way of sleeping and also the face he made when he pretended to understand something while he actually didn’t.</p><p>Soonyoung was still a star. When he danced in Jihoon’s living room, when he smiled at him as he came to fetch him up from work and when he danced on the moonlit rooftops. He was precious, celestial, ethereal. Jihoon now wrote so many songs about him.</p><p>“How about we go to that restaurant tonight?” Soonyoung asked one evening, swinging their hands as they were getting away from the company building.</p><p>“Didn’t you want to finish that choreography of yours? You said we’d pic-nick in the practice room.” Jihoon pouted a little, seeing his projects of cuddling the dancer on the soft blanket that always stayed in the car fall apart.</p><p>“Yeah, but I have some news and I thought it would be better to announce them to you over dinner. In a restaurant, I mean.”</p><p>Jihoon looked up at the dancer, noticing the bright smile illuminating the other’s face. He felt giddy, walking closer to Soonyoung. “Is this a date?”</p><p>“Babe, every moment with you is a date.” The taller smugly answered.</p><p>“You’re so cheesy, disgusting.” Jihoon fake-scowled, hitting the other’s arm.</p><p>When they settled at the restaurant table with their drinks and their meals in front of them, Jihoon started picking up his chopsticks, not wasting time before attacking his food. But as he was enthusiastically praising the taste, he noticed that Soonyoung’s eyes were fixated on him, his smile seemingly a bit dimmer than before. Soonyoung wasn’t in any of his usual moods and that alarmed Jihoon who put a hand on the other’s fingers, giving him a worried glance.</p><p>“Are you not hungry?” He asked gently, trying to be comforting.</p><p>Soonyoung was always very straight-forward with his feeling and what he wanted to say. Jihoon could usually read him like an open book because he knew him that well. However today, Soonyoung’s emotions felt like they were hidden behind a veil and Jihoon couldn’t see what was going on in the dancer’s head, no matter how much he stared inside his beautiful eyes.</p><p>Soonyoung smiled a little, turning his palm so he could entwine his fingers with Jihoon’s. “I’m fine. I just…” Soonyoung shook himself a little bit and all of a sudden, the weird tension in his shoulders and his odd smile disappeared to let place to his blinding grin and the crinkles at the corner of his eyes. “Me and my team, we need to go back to LA, we’re having a choreographing contract.”</p><p>Jihoon looked at him a little taken aback but when Soonyoung shook his hand, happiness splayed on his features, he couldn’t help but start to smile too. “That’s great.” He genuinely said, a bit distracted by Soonyoung’s fingers caressing his palm. “When do you leave?”</p><p>“Next week or so. I’m also taking Lee Chan with me, I think he’s going to be full part of my crew. But really, they told us to come as soon as we could so I booked tickets in a rush but I made sure we had a little time to enjoy Seoul before we had to go. I made sure I had time to enjoy your company.”</p><p>“Oh stop that.” Jihoon blushed, averting his gaze.</p><p>“Jiji I’ll miss you.” Soonyoung teased, knowing very well the hatred the other bore for that precise nickname.</p><p>Jihoon swatted at his hand, going to cross his arms in front of his chest petulantly. “How long will you be gone?”</p><p>“A little over three weeks. A month at most.”</p><p>Jihoon gulped. Well, he wasn’t expecting Soonyoung to leave that long. They hadn’t been very far from each other ever since Soonyoung came back to Seoul a few months ago. Jihoon felt weird but he cleared his throat, acting like he was completely fine. “Finally some calm time. I’ll also get full night rests! I won’t be scouting the city at ass o’clock anymore.” He snarkily replied.</p><p>“You’ll miss me, right?” Soonyoung scrunched his nose at him.</p><p>Jihoon didn’t answer but the glint in his eyes said enough.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>They never really settled, Jihoon realized as he watched the plane bearing Soonyoung and his dance team take off in the sky. They never put a name on anything. He regretted a little, but at the same time he understood. Soonyoung was a star. A star is free. It has no attachments, no bounds.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon almost jumped in excitement when his phone vibrated with an entering video call from Soonyoung. They talked a lot in the first days, Soonyoung sending him pictures of the practice rooms and the illuminated rooftops at night. But as time passed, the choreographer was becoming busy and busier, and with their big hour gap their schedules almost never matched anymore and it was becoming hard to catch Soonyoung when Jihoon felt his heart brave enough to give him a call.</p><p>He ran to his bed, flopping on the many pillows and accepted the call, a big smile on his face. And it grew even bigger when his eyes caught sight of Soonyoung’s tanned skin and tired but happy expression.<br/>
“Hoonie!”</p><p>“Hi.” Jihoon mumbled, staring at him in awe. He was so beautiful. There was this warm feeling in his chest, he hadn’t seen him in so long.</p><p>“Babe, I know I tell you that all the time but you would’ve loooved the sunset here. It’s pretty. Like you.” Soonyoung smugly added.

</p>
<p>“Yeah right, I’ll hung up.” Jihoon huffed.</p><p>“You won’t, you love me too much.”</p><p>Jihoon frowned, clearly bothered with the fact that it was so true. He then quickly pushed the red button, ending the call out of pride and waited just a few seconds before Soonyoung called back.</p><p>“Now that wasn’t really nice.”</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“We have a break right now. Are you in your bed? I can see your cute pajamas!”</p><p>Jihoon lifted a leg so the cloud patterned pants could be seen by the camera. Soonyoung cooed at him, making Jihoon roll his eyes fondly.</p><p>“You’re taking care of yourself well for me, yeah?”</p><p>“I’m usually the one taking care of you Soonyoung.” Jihoon chuckled.</p><p>“This is not a competition, even if I would definitely win. I can’t count the number of times I had to drag you out of the studio.”</p><p>Jihoon grumbled. “I still make you breakfast. I cuddle you.”</p><p>Soonyoung laughed loudly, throwing his head back and Jihoon couldn’t help but smile at that. “Yeah, I cuddle you. Don’t even try me. You are the little spoon. I am the one whose arm went numb because your pretty head was on it.”</p><p>Jihoon blushed, trying to avert his gaze from the other man, staring at the hoodie that was carelessly thrown over the chair just in front of him. Soonyoung’s hoodie, to be precise.</p><p>“Alright, so actually something is up.” Soonyoung chuckled lightly, but Jihoon could clearly see it wasn’t as carefree as in the beginning. It wasn’t exactly genuine.</p><p>So he started to worry. “Did you hurt yourself?”</p><p>“Oh, no. No, not at all. Don’t make this face Hoonie, I’m fine I promise.”</p><p>Jihoon relaxed a little but not completely as he could see Soonyoung still being tense.</p><p>“I… My team and I, we got an offer.”</p><p>There was a silence as Jihoon waited for the bad news to come, but they didn’t. He then frowned. “And? That’s a good thing right? You’ve been scaring me.”</p><p>“It’s here, in LA. For a few years. They gave us six months to make a decision.”</p><p>Jihoon’s heart dropped in his stomach as gloom spread in his chest. A few years. That was such a long time. “That’s a great opportunity, right?” He still said as cheerfully as he could.</p><p>“Yeah, but-”</p><p>“You should take it.”</p><p>He kept his face composed, calm. Everything inside of him was screaming but this was not the time.</p><p>Soonyoung stared at him, pressing his lips against each other. “You heard me when I said a few years?”</p><p>“Yeah and so what? It’s not every day you get offers like this one. You shouldn’t pass up on this.”</p><p>“But I would leave Korea.”</p><p>“You told me yourself you don’t have anything here.”</p><p>“Okay and what about you?” Soonyoung was starting to get impatient.</p><p>Jihoon’s blood was thrumming at his temples. “Me? Nothing. What? You think I can’t ask for Seungkwan to fetch me up from work?” He chuckled humorlessly.</p><p>Soonyoung started mumbling under his breath, then sighed loudly. “So I should go.” His tone was icy.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And leave you behind?”</p><p>Jihoon felt his heart come back up in his throat, almost cutting his breath. The star pendant that never left his neck was burning his skin. “Yeah.” He finally uttered, with difficulty.<br/>
Soonyoung gazed at him, a flash of something that looked like hurt on his face. Jihoon didn’t leave his eyes this time. They stared at each other in complete silence.</p><p>“Break is over, talk to you later.” Soonyoung abruptly said before hanging up.</p><p>Jihoon blinked slowly at his phone screen, his eyes stinging a little. Soonyoung was a star. Stars don’t have any attach. Stars are free.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t a night where Jihoon wouldn’t look at the moon, whenever it was visible, humming softly a tune. That tune would follow him in his dreams, harassing him until one night he finally got up and out to the studio. He recorded until the sun rose on the city, until it settled in the sky. And when, with tired eyes, he stared at his computer as the song played in the background for the fiftieth time, he finally recognized it. It was their song.</p><p>And Jihoon started sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung!” Bang Chan ran through the studio’s open door a few days later, the poor door banging loudly against the wall behind it.</p><p>He was followed by seven other kids, trailing behind him like a bunch of puppies, everyone having bright and excited smiles on their faces. Jisung and Changbin, two kids who usually worked with Seungcheol but had been lurking around Jihoon’s studio these few weeks came forward at the same time, letting out a string of unintelligible squeaks and shrieks to try and explain what was going on, both of them absolutely thrilled.</p><p>“Translation please?” Jihoon asked amused and Seungkwan sighed from where he was seated on the couch.</p><p>“Do you even speak human?” He inquired as he watched the kids unable to keep still.</p><p>“We’re debuting in a month hyung!” Another kid said in the background, Felix, his freckles illuminating his face. Chan talked so much about them, Jihoon felt like he personally knew each of the boys and a certain soft spot grew in his heart for these kids.</p><p>“Really?” Seungkwan shot up to start jumping with them.</p><p>Jihoon just watched them whoop and laugh, a fondness seeping through his expression. He had seen them work so hard, especially Chan who came to the studio with dark bags under his eyes but was still trying his best around Jihoon. He was beyond happy and proud to hear the good news. They deserved it. Chan deserved it.</p><p>“Congratulations kiddos.” He said softly.</p><p>“Wait, do you wanna hear the song?!”</p><p>“You’re allowed to do that?” Seungkwan gasped.</p><p>“Technically no.” Chan mused.</p><p>“But who cares.” Changbin growled, snatching the usb key from his hyung’s hand and giving it to Jihoon.</p><p>Jihoon chuckled, taking it to plug it inside his computer. “Close the door tightly, we don’t want troubles.”</p><p>They did before all huddling close around the producer, expectant eyes focused on the big screen. Jihoon clicked on the only file in the key and loud music started to play.</p><p>Seungkwan’s eyes widened every time the rap marked a clear beat, his jaw falling open. “Y’all it’s so good, what the heck.”</p><p>“Right?” One of the kids, Hyunjin, said excitedly. “Jisung and the hyungs worked so hard on this.”</p><p>“We’re so proud.” Seungmin added.</p><p>“They all worked so well.” Felix approved.</p><p>“Guys not to ruin the fun but, aren’t we supposed to have like practice right now?” Jeongin mumbled, looking at his watch.</p><p>All of the kids immediately started groaning and protesting.</p><p>“We practiced for years!” Jisung dramatically whined.</p><p>“I miss Soonyoung hyung, training was fun with him.” Minho mumbled too, looking dejected.</p><p>The others quickly agreed, everyone in various states of frustration. As Chan was herding his members out the door, Seungkwan following them for some reason, Jihoon let himself thought about how much he, too, missed Soonyoung.</p><p>It was a lot. Almost too much, it couldn’t even fit in a three minutes song.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>To say that Jihoon was surprised to receive Seungcheol’s text, asking him to go to a café together on a friendly outing, was a huge understatement. Nothing in the older’s behavior could have suggested such a big character development, seeing as he was still trying to avoid Jihoon and still awkwardly greeting him in the company’s hallways even months after their break-up.</p><p>“Jihoon! Sorry I’m late.”</p><p>And he had the audacity to be late.</p><p>“I see you already ordered.” He smiled awkwardly, pointing at Jihoon’s teacup.</p><p>“Yeah I did. Sorry for not waiting.”</p><p>Seungcheol shrugged his apology off. “It’s alright. I’ll just. I’ll take a coffee, I’ll be quick.”</p><p>And quick he was, as he came back with a black coffee that he downed in a few seconds, which concerned Jihoon greatly because well, they were in the end of the afternoon.</p><p>“You heard about the kids’ debut? Changbin and Jisung won’t shut up about it. Even Hyunjin and Felix are so distracted during their lessons, it’s endearing.”</p><p>Jihoon nodded, absent-mindedly stirring his infusion. Seungcheol cleared his throat, moving forward in his seat. “I needed to talk to you about, you know. Soonyoung.”</p><p>Jihoon suddenly squinted his eyes at the other man at the mention of Soonyoung’s name, growing more and more wary by the second. “What about him?”</p><p>“I know we’re not exactly friends, but I see you. I know you’ve not been the same ever since he left. Everyone is worried about you.”</p><p>Jihoon pressed his lips in a thin line, dragging his eyes down to his teacup where his chamomile infusion was slowly growing colder.</p><p>“Why did you let him go?”</p><p>Jihoon froze at the words. And why wouldn’t he let him go? Why would Soonyoung stay? Soonyoung couldn’t stay. Jihoon didn’t want him to stay either. Soonyoung needed to go out there and shine. He was born for this.</p><p>“Soonyoung-“</p><p>“When we were together,” Seungcheol cut him off. “You had this thing you did. Like you weren’t worthy of me. And weirdly, you were okay with being praised for your work. You thought you working hard was the reason why you were being successful. Which was true. But me. I was like a miracle to you.”</p><p>Jihoon stayed silent, still staring at the table. He didn’t like the ring of Seungcheol’s words because they sounded too accurate for the chill end of the afternoon he thought he would have.</p><p>“A miracle? Should I say an error that somehow turned into a blessing? You acted like you didn’t deserve me at all. You told me I shouldn’t let you keep me from being happy, like you couldn’t make me happy. And perhaps we weren’t meant to be so it made sense. But we were in a relationship Jihoon and we were trying- I was trying to make it work. You made me feel like I was wasting my time, I hated it.”</p><p>Jihoon gulped, slowly. All those demons that were buried under the reason why they broke up and Jihoon was finally understanding why Seungcheol didn’t want to talk about it. He kept his gaze firmly stuck on the spot on the wooden table. He could see his own slightly trembling fingers from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“When I left, I felt so sorry. I felt awful and I couldn’t talk to you because I had been thinking of leaving you for a long time. When I… When I met Jeonghan, it felt like first love all over again. He made me feel beautiful things, I wanted more of it. So I left and I felt guilty. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you for such a long time. I also didn’t want to admit how shitty you made me feel when we were together.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jihoon croaked miserably, his heart aching.</p><p>“I know you are. It’s alright. I just don’t want you to ruin your life by doing it again. And it looks like that’s what you’re doing with Soonyoung.”</p><p>Jihoon’s teary eyes shot up and he silently shook his head. “No, Cheol I can’t.”</p><p>“Jihoon you have the right to be happy.” Seungcheol said firmly. “You deserve to have good things in your life because you’re a good person. You make people happy. You made me happy for a while, believe it or not.”</p><p>“Soonyoung, he- He’s shining so brightly. I don’t want to taint it.” Jihoon’s tears fell silently, his chamomile infusion long forgotten.</p><p>Outside, the wind picked up, whistling against the glass window, giving Jihoon the chills.</p><p>“Jihoon, everyone can see it. Soonyoung doesn’t shine as brightly with anyone else but you. If he’s a star, then you’re his night sky.”</p><p>Jihoon broke into soft sobs, shielding his face with his hands. He felt so exposed, so bare. So vulnerable. “Cheol I love him so much.” He almost choked on his words.</p><p>“Allow yourself to be happy Ji.” Cheol said sadly. “You deserve to be happy, you deserve to be loved. You deserve it all and more, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>It was unfair. Soonyoung was not fair, being like that, making Jihoon fall in love with him, giving him no other choice than to fight for his happiness.</p><p>“You shut up and you let me talk.” Jihoon uttered as soon as the other picked up.</p><p>When the line stayed eerily silent, Jihoon sighed, gripping his phone tightly.</p><p>“I’m a coward. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to be your downfall and I’m sorry. You’re… You’re everything, to me. I’m sorry I said I wanted you to leave me behind because that’s not true. You can leave me behind but I don’t want you to. I miss you so much, every day and it hurts but I can’t say anything because I chose it. I want you to be on top of the world, you hear me? I want you to outshine everyone else, but I also want you to stay with me. You don’t have to but I needed to say it. I’m sorry. I love you Soonyoung. I want you in my life. I want you. Heck, I deserve you even.” Jihoon’s lips trembled at the words. “You’re everything I’ve ever dreamed for. I love you so much.”</p><p>The line kept silent. Jihoon hung up.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung was sudden. Unexpected, unforeseen and uncontrollable. When Jihoon opened his door, half asleep at three in the morning, to find a sweaty Soonyoung carrying nothing but a backpack his mind did not think as he simply fell into the other’s arms. Soonyoung warmly embraced him, hiding his face in the messy black hair, just breathing in Jihoon’s scent.</p><p>“Please be my boyfriend.” Soonyoung frantically whispered. “Please. Be my boyfriend.”</p><p>Jihoon mumbled incoherently in Soonyoung’s jacket before the other pushed him slightly to see his face, asking him to repeat.</p><p>“You are not asking me to be your boyfriend in the hallway at three in the fucking morning Soonyoung.” He grumbled, glaring at him. “At least take me on a date.”</p><p>Soonyoung smiled smugly, making Jihoon groan even before the words left his mouth. “Babe, every moment with you is a date.”</p><p>Jihoon rolled his eyes, pulling him to the bedroom as he closed the door shut. There, Soonyoung just shrugged off his jacket and his shoes, messily letting them fall on the ground before climbing up the bed and cuddling around Jihoon. He kissed his forehead lightly, brushing his hair.</p><p>“I want to be with you.”</p><p>Jihoon hummed.</p><p>“I want you to be mine.” Soonyoung said again.</p><p>Jihoon stayed silent, enjoying the caresses in his hair.</p><p>“I’m not supposed to be here. My plane is in eight hours.”</p><p>“You’re a menace.”</p><p>Soonyoung giggled, taking Jihoon’s chin between his fingers. “I’m going to kiss you.”</p><p>And he did. Slow, sweet and loving. Soonyoung’s hand fell on Jihoon’s hip, tugging him even closer if it was possible and sucking on his lower lip, which totally woke Jihoon up. Soonyoung smiled in the kiss, taking all the time in the world.</p><p>Except they didn’t have all the time in the world, they had less than eight hours before Soonyoung would have to leave again. So Jihoon sat up, pulling Soonyoung with him. “You are going to kiss me senseless. You heard me? Senseless. Silly even.”</p><p>Soonyoung stopped chuckling when Jihoon nothing but crashed his lips against the other’s, immediately asserting what he wanted and making his body heat up rapidly. Soonyoung answered just as passionately when he finally caught up with the situation, letting his hands roam all over the producer.</p><p>They were now tucked against each other, Soonyoung’s head resting on the smaller’s chest, counting his heartbeats by tapping the rhythm on his shirt.</p><p>“I wrote a song.” Jihoon whispered.</p><p>Soonyoung lifted his head up to look at him. “Yeah? That’s kind of your job?”</p><p>“I wrote our song.”</p><p>At that Soonyoung straightened up, resting his weight on his elbows. He looked at Jihoon’s face, an expression akin to adoration written on his traits. “You did.” It wasn’t even a question.</p><p>Jihoon nodded silently, looking to his right to retrieve his phone. He quickly plugged in his earphones that never left the side of his bed, handing them to Soonyoung wordlessly. The dancer looked at him, trying to find some permission in his eyes but all he found was Jihoon’s raging insecurity.</p><p>Without another sound, he put the earphones in and sat back immediately closing his eyes. Jihoon watched him slowly balance his head and it looked like he was putting his everything in the listen of the song.<br/>
Jihoon almost panicked when a single tear rolled on his cheek, his eyes still closed. He stared at him, wildly worried even when Soonyoung slowly opened his eyes to look at the producer.</p><p>“Jihoon… That’s exactly it. It’s the song.” He looked absolutely baffled. “How did you…?”</p><p>Jihoon shrugged, trying to stay calm. “I love you.” He whispered. “Always have.”</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>This time, when Soonyoung’s plane took off, Jihoon felt much more at ease. He even smiled, giddy as he remembered the heated kiss the other gave him before getting on the plane. His boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>“Come on say it for me. Soonyoung is mine. I love him and I deserve him.”</p><p>Jihoon repeated the words, annoyed but Seungcheol didn’t seem to give a damn judging by the way he was literally beaming at his friend.</p><p>“Good! Now, my boyfriend is not my boyfriend by some lucky circumstances of fate. He’s my boyfriend because he appreciates me for who I am.”</p><p>“I got it Cheol.”</p><p>“You better repeat the words before I get seriously mad.” Seungcheol said with a bright smile that frightened Jihoon a little.</p><p>“He’s my boyfriend because he appreciates me for who I am.” He mumbled, crossing his arms on his chest.</p><p>“I deserve to be loved just because I am me.”</p><p>“I deserve to be loved just because I am me.” Jihoon repeated again.</p><p>Seungcheol smiled at him, patting his shoulder. “I’m proud of you kiddo.”</p><p>Jihoon rolled his eyes at his hyung’s expression but a smile still made its way to his lips when he made sure Seungcheol was too busy ranting about his own relationship to notice.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung was the moon’s son. His siblings were the stars and he was shining just as brightly as them under the spotlights of the stage. He was also Jihoon’s boyfriend, the love of Jihoon’s life. Jihoon was pretty sure they would be getting married one day.</p><p>While waiting for that, he decided to just flex his boyfriend everywhere he went, making sure to emphasize the fact that he loved him very much and was very proud of him and was very <em>his</em>.</p><p>“That’s my boyfriend.” He smugly whispered, pointing at Soonyoung’s form moving on stage.</p><p>“I literally know?” Seungcheol huffed irritated. “I put the two of you together bitch.”</p><p>Jihoon still smiled, unaffected by Seungcheol’s annoyed attitude. Soonyoung was his extra talented and handsome boyfriend.</p><p>Soonyoung was giggling their way through an old romcom in a deserted theater late at night, ordering too much food they had to share with their neighbors and spoiling the kids at the company. Soonyoung was sweet kisses whenever they saw each other, warm embraces and threading fingers in Jihoon’s hair.</p><p>Soonyoung was dancing on lone rooftops, watching quietly the moon, wishing to the stars and whispering sweet lyrics that told about love, about forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOU MADE IT THIS FAR *congratulations noises*<br/>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little thing and I also hope you could tell I was having some blueish aesthetic fever while writing this. You can leave comments if you want, kudos if you want and! here's also my twitter if you want: @yoshujie (im just a chaotic stan most of the time but if you like screaming about stray kids I might just be what you're looking for)<br/>Thank you again, see you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>